Recently devices have become commercially available for digitally displaying weather radar signals in a range and azimuth matrix of spots, each at one of a given number of visually distinctive brightness levels. The signals received by the weather radar antenna may contain noise which would appear on the display as individual spots having visually different values from surrounding spots.
It is also common for the rate of signal input to differ from the rate of output to the display means. Therefore, buffering means must be supplied. The cost of the buffer is related to its storage capacity: the greater the capacity, that is, the greater the number of spot values it stores, the greater the cost. Yet, it is desirable to have a high degree of resolution, i.e., a high number of azimuth lines and/or range points at each azimuth displayed. A solution utilized in one commercially available digital radar is to display two succeeding azimuth lines having the same information content. This solution, however, adversely affects the smoothness and apparent accuracy of the display.